


Lifeline

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wounds, escaping the City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: He tasted like blood and sweat. Bast didn't care.





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> I was struck with feels for these two again so this time I tried writing something! Takes place after the lore for the sparrow, Comrades in Arms. https://www.ishtar-collective.net/entries/comrades-in-arms#marcus-ren

Marcus gave a bloody smile up at Enoch, lifting a shaky palm up to press against the strong outline of his bruised jaw. "Hey there, hero."

Bast, despite himself and the serious situation, cracked a dull grin. He kept moving past the flaming debris, armor fractured and Ghost hidden but the worry for his partner was worn on his sleeve. "How's the leg?" His voice deepened with apprehension as he got them into a secluded alleyway, leaning against the wall. He was exhausted, but he couldn't rest. Not until they were out of the City.

"It's..." Ren winced as he shifted, his hand falling onto the Titan's shoulders and fisting in the feathers around Bast's armor. "Hurts, can't lie." The Hunter was pale, sweat beading along his brow and lips bloodied. Enoch was starting to feel the first threads of real panic nip at him. "Give me a gun... I'll cover us as you move. I ... can't walk like this," There was no shame in admitting it, but his tone held a fair ounce of disappointment.

"It wasn't really your fault," Didi told him through their shared commlink and Marcus huffed, bloodied gloves loosening their grip on Bast's shoulder. "We need to move, soon. They're killing everyone."

Nodding, the Titan peeked out from the alley. The nearby road was clear, save for a few bodies. The sight pulled at him. Those Guardians wouldn't be getting back up...

Swallowing, he hefted up Marcus' weight once more and slowly moved from the wall. "There's a pulse and a sidearm," He noted, crouching down to let the other man grab at them.

Ren released a gritted gasp through his teeth, shaking as a snatched them up. Enoch felt incredibly stupid right then and there, but he wouldn't have been willing to let the Hunter leave his arms. Standing again was tiring, his knees aching already without the power of the Light, but he only steeled his nerves.

He could do this. For Marcus. For Didi. For _them_.

Slouching in his arms, Marcus adjusted the grip on the pulse and strapped the sidearm to his thigh. "There," The Hunter panted, breath smelling like copper. "Let's get out of here."

Nodding, Bast began to pick his way back through the city. Slowly they approached one of their usual hidden exits, the one they would take to sneak away from the press and go ride like they were still green Guardians. Though the forests and the forgotten paths. The Titan realized that he should've cherished those times more.

A small group of Cabal were poking around the crack in the wall, talking amongst themselves in a growly tongue. Bast pressed himself up against a half-fallen fence and hushed his panting, looking down at Marcus with a frown. "What's the plan here?"

"You run at 'em, I shoot 'em," Ren's voice was confident despite the way his arms trembled from the pain of a shattered limb. "I won't miss."

The Titan wasn't so sure about this, but he didn't really have a choice. He could leave Marcus here and dispatch the group himself, but they'd just passed a roaming scout group of Cabal and he was certain that they'd beat him back. If anything more ended up happening to Ren -- if he had to leave the man behind...

Enoch realized that he wouldn't. He'd die right by his side, swinging till the last breath.

"Alright," He nodded, eyes narrowing as he sucked in a deep breath, psyching himself up. If they were about to die - at least they'd die together.

A familiar hand pressed against his cheek, turning his head to the right. Marcus pressed a kiss to his lips, desperate and sloppy. He tasted like blood and sweat. Bast didn't care. He fisted his hand into the Hunter's cloak and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss for a moment.

They broke apart quickly, Ren patting the side of his face with a giddy smile. "For luck," He explained.

Enoch felt lucky, too. They shared a look, tender and knowing, a cherished moment and then he whipped around the fence, taking the first few steps into the gunfight. Ren fired the first bullet and the Psion hit the ground, headless. The Cabal roared and lifted their weapons, and Bast released a pent up cry of his own, meeting their challenge as Marcus aimed down the sights and squeezed the trigger.

-:-

"Bast?" Marcus' voice was sleepy and surprised, a bare hand touching at his neck. His fingers were cold. Enoch opened a bruised eye, smiling at the Hunter.

Sitting up, he carefully popped his back and offered Ren his hand. His longtime racing rival took it without hesitation, fingers curling between his own. The Titan pressed his lips to those reddened knuckles and Marcus quietly chuckled.

"Where are we?" He croaked, pausing to clear his throat with some difficulty. Bast wished he could get him some more water, but the camp where they'd taken shelter was filled to the gills, wounded people were everywhere and supplies were stretched thin. Marcus had been fortunate to get a decent sleeping mat and sufficient medical care. Three broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a severely broken leg - the Hunter was lucky to have survived such a brutal crash.

Enoch shifted, laying on his side so he could be face to face with the tired racer. His own wounds were bandaged, fractured shoulder from the brief fight with the Centurion and several bruises coupled with a nasty cut above the brow. He'd live, and so would Marcus if he had anything to say in the matter.

Gently pressing his hands on either side of Marcus' face, Bast leaned closer and kissed his forehead softly. "You scared me. I thought you died."

"Really?" Marcus couldn't find the heart to smile, simply wrapping his hands around the Titan's own, holding him softly. He pulled Bast closer, resting their foreheads together. "Hey... I'm not going anywhere."

His partner said nothing, only closed his eyes and nodded, moving his hand to rest carefully upon the Hunter's side. Marcus still kept his palms upon Enoch's cheeks, thumbs rubbing soothingly under his eyes. The poor man looked worse for the wear, dark circles intermixed with the bruises under his eyes and made him look incredibly battered. Ren wanted to keep the man from further harm if he could.

They laid there quietly together, enjoying each other's warmth and presence. Didi was calm, if not nervous, safely at Marcus' side. The duo was exhausted after their nail-biting escape from the city and needed the rest and recovery time.

Bast only stirred to softly reprimand, "Don't ever pull a stunt like that again. Yeah?" Despite the strong words, his voice was hoarse, wrought with sleepiness.

Marcus cracked a weak smile, moving his chin so he could properly press a kiss upon the Titan's chapped lips. "No promises, big guy..." Their eyes met, and quietly, he added, "But just for today... I think I'll relax a little."

Enoch mirrored the weak smile, and the two continued to lay there in a daze before eventually drifting off to sleep, still holding each other like they were the only remaining lifelines in a sea of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> They're dating and nobody can convince me otherwise.


End file.
